


falling through windows

by hannefm



Series: The Miscellaneous Tales of a Nurse and a Superhero [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A surprising lack of superpowers for a superhero oneshot, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nurse!Victor, Secret Identity, superhero!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannefm/pseuds/hannefm
Summary: Yuuri wishes that Victor didn't have to find out like this. But when you’re in desperate need of medical attention and can’t just head to a hospital for fear of everyone finding out your secret identity, asking for help from your boyfriend is hardly the worst option. Especially when said boyfriend has medical training and is someone you trust wholeheartedly.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Miscellaneous Tales of a Nurse and a Superhero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740031
Comments: 29
Kudos: 260





	falling through windows

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write a superhero AU for ages and well, this wasn’t originally what I had in mind, but I wanted to write some soft Victuuri hurt/comfort so, here you go!

As Yuuri climbs in through the window, he cannot help but think about what a terrible idea this was.

He supposes the life of a superhero wasn’t exactly the life someone sensible or good at decision making would choose. Though, at least right now, Yuuri could probably excuse his poor choices on the significant blood loss and what was very likely a concussion.

He really should have picked a better hobby.

A thud sounds through the apartment as he lands on the hard, wooden floor. He groans at the pain in his side, quickly rolling over to avoid putting weight on it.

A few seconds of silence go by, Yuuri simply laying still on the floor of the dark room as his mind tries to catch up with his actions. He had been on autopilot ever since he managed to get away from that horrific fight. Instinctively, he had gone somewhere he knew would be safe, where he could get help and he had made sure that he wasn’t followed; he still had mind enough to remember at least that much was important. But as his mind whirs, despite its fuzziness, he realises where he is and what this means.

He is in Victor’s apartment and he is most certainly _not_ ready for this. Not ready for Victor to discover that he’s the one behind this mask. Not like this, of all ways. He should have told him before. The regret washes over him as he thinks back to all those times where he had fully intended to tell him but chickened out at the last second. But, as much as he may not want this, when you’re in desperate need of medical attention and can’t just head to a hospital for fear of everyone finding out your secret identity, asking for help from your boyfriend is hardly the worst option. Especially when said boyfriend has medical training and is someone you trust wholeheartedly.

In the quiet, Yuuri’s ears pick up on the sound of cautious footsteps approaching followed by the creaking of a door opening.

And then Victor is there. Holding a baseball bat, raised and ready to hit someone, though his body seems to be shaking nervously at the prospect of it.

His eyes snap to Yuuri’s figure, lying by the pried-open window. He looks about ready to lunge at him when Yuuri exclaims “Victor wait!”

Victor hesitates for a second, squinting in the darkness. It leaves just enough time for Yuuri to drag a hand up to his face and rip off his mask. “It’s me. It’s Yuuri.” His voice is unsteady and coarse.

“Y-Yuuri?” Victor stares down at him, shock and fear evident on his face as he squints in an attempt to see Yuuri’s face better. “What…How…?” He questions, slowly lowering the bat.

It’s clear Victor has a lot of questions but now is not the time for them. Yuuri honestly doesn’t know how much longer he can remain conscious, so he sucks in a deep breath and clenches his jaw before getting out a “Just…can you help me? Please?”

There’s a pause as Victor tries to process what’s happening and then he says “Of course”, his voice soft. “Of course, darling.” He drops the bat to the ground and rushes over to the injured man.

Yuuri sees it in Victor’s body language as he shifts from shock to what Yuuri refers to as his ‘nurse mode’. As a nurse, Victor has the amazing ability to let the adrenaline take over and do what needs to be done to save someone before his brain can fully catch up and process the severity of a situation properly.

As Victor looks him over, Yuuri hears him murmur about the wounds on his leg, side and head, about how he needs to stop the bleeding, about how they will need cleaning and stitches. Yuuri feels his senses deteriorating, sound becoming muffled as his sight becomes blurred and sleep beckons him. He watches Victor run out of the room, before returning with what he assumes are medical supplies in his arms.

Yuuri tries to watch him as he works, but his eyes fall shut and then, he blacks out.

* * *

When Yuuri wakes up, daylight is streaming in through the thin curtains of the room. He blinks his eyes blearily and finds himself tucked into a big, comfy bed that’s familiar but not his own. Yuuri shifts, trying to sit up, but lets out a quiet groan as pain sparks in the back of his head.

“You’re awake.” Victor says, something about his voice oddly raw and emotional despite the simplicity of the observation. Yuuri’s gaze pans over to where he is stood, leaning against his dresser on the other side of the room. He comes and sits down on the end of the bed and Yuuri can’t help but notice how tired he looks, his eyes shiny and bloodshot with dark circles around them. “How are you feeling?”

“’m okay.” Yuuri mutters as best he can, throat dry.

“Are you in any pain? I can get you some more painkillers if-”

“It’s fine. Just aches a little.”

“Are you sure, it’s not a bother honestly.”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri repeats.

Victor eyes him worriedly, pressing his lips together in a thin line, but he moves on regardless. “Well, I got you some food. It’s just some fruit I prepared. I was going to make you a proper meal, but I wasn’t sure when you’d wake up.” He says, getting back up and grabbing a cup of water and a bowl of freshly cut fruit from the top of the dresser. “Here.”

An awkward quiet settles over them as Yuuri eats and drinks. Once he finishes, Yuuri says “Thank you” and Victor moves the bowl onto the bedside table.

As Victor settles himself to sit back on the bed, this time closer to Yuuri, Yuuri cannot help but take note of the concerned look that’s been etched on Victor’s face since he had woken up. A feeling of guilt blooms and grows in his stomach. “I’m sorry.” He apologises.

Victor looks at him, his brow furrowing. “What are you sorry for?”

It honestly perplexes Yuuri that the apology seems to have caught Victor off guard or confused him in some way. “Where do I start? I’m sorry that I must have scared the hell out of you by dropping in, half dead, through your window ridiculously early in the morning. I’m sorry that you had to see me like that. I’m sorry I never told you that I was a superhero. That I’ve put you in danger just by associati-”

Victor shakes his head and interrupts. “Yuuri stop.”

And he does. He looks down at the floor beside the bed, unable to look at Victor himself, for fear his heart will shatter.

“You…you don’t have to apologise. Yes, I wish you’d told me about… _this_ before. Yes, it was scary, and yes, I wish I hadn’t had to see you like that, but only because I never want you to have to suffer like that. I expect you didn’t get yourself injured on purpose and honestly I’m…I’m glad you came here, if only so that I could help you and make sure you didn’t die because you surely would have if…” tears well in Victor’s eyes, his voice quivering as he trails off.

Yuuri looks up at him and has to bite his tongue when he instinctively wants to apologise again, for making Victor cry on top of everything else.

At a loss for what to say, he carefully sits up and reaches across the bed before raising his hand to cup Victor’s cheek, wiping away the tears that have escaped his beautiful eyes. Victor then places his own hand on Yuuri’s, holding onto it and stroking his thumb across it.

“Thank you.” Yuuri murmurs. “Thanks to you, I’m okay.” He reassures him.

Victor chokes out an “I know”, squeezing Yuuri’s hand as tears continue to fall from his eyes and quiet sobs escape him. Each one breaks Yuuri’s heart a little more.

“I…I know it hardly counts for much, but I’ve been meaning to tell you. I had wanted to tell you about what I am before we even started dating but I just…I was scared.”

Victor gently moves the hand Yuuri has on his cheeks so that he can press a soft kiss to his knuckles. “It’s okay.” He murmurs. “I…I really do wish you had told me but…I understand.”

“Is…is it really okay?” Yuuri near whispers, sounding like a frightened child.

“What?”

“Me, being a superhero. Is it okay?” It was the question that had been weighing on Yuuri’s mind for months. The question that kept him scared enough to keep putting off telling Victor about his less-than-legal hobby. Afterall, powered people are not allowed to use their powers without a license, and even then, they were only allowed to use their powers for government approved work.

Yuuri knew Victor well enough to know that he wasn’t anti-superhero, if anything he could be considered a fan of superheroes. But it’s one thing to support a stranger from a distance and another thing to know the person. To be close to them. To be their partner in life, even if not in crime.

The irrational part of Yuuri’s brain likes to run wild with every idea that passes through his mind, no matter how illogical he knows it is. Despite the fact that Yuuri _knows_ that he must have already been here for hours now and that if Victor wanted him arrested or worse, Yuuri would not be here right now. He also knows Victor isn’t like that, isn’t one to betray the people he holds dear. Yet the whispers in his mind insist that Victor couldn’t be okay with this. That he might call the police even now, or reveal his true identity to the public, dump him and leave him to the wolves.

As Yuuri’s brain works itself into a near panic, Victor must notice the distant, fearful look in his eyes as he immediately moves to calm him. “Sweetheart, it’s going to be alright, come here.” Victor shuffles closer and carefully wraps his arms around his lover, mindful to not to aggravate Yuuri’s wounds. Victor steadies his own breathing and Yuuri focuses on the regular rhythm to help keep himself grounded. He’s not quite sure how long passes with them like that but he gives Victor time to think and eventually, Victor continues.

“I mean…I’m not _happy_ with you risking your life like this but, I’m guessing there’s a reason you do it. Not just because you like the thrill of the fight?”

“O-Of course not! I mean yes, there is a reason. I…I want to help people. The police they try, but…sometimes it feels like more can be done, you know? And I have these powers that make it easier for me to help and I just… people are out there suffering and I can help them.” Yuuri explains.

Victor’s expression softens. “You want to help people.”

Yuuri nods.

Victor lets out a sigh. “Well, I won’t pretend that I don’t wish you had chosen a _safer_ route for helping people but…” He pauses and takes Yuuri’s hand in his. “It’s okay.”

“Really?”

Victor looks at him tenderly. “Yes love. What did you think I was going to say? Have I not told you a million times that I love you, that you’re the light of my life, the stars in my sky?”

“Yes…it’s just…well I-I would understand if you want to break-up with-“

“Yuuri, “ Victor is scowling at him now, tone scolding. “I am not breaking up with you over this. You’re…well you’re not the first person in my life who’s a hero.” Yuuri’s eyes widen a bit at that, and he begins to wonder just who it could be, but Victor continues. “I know what this is like and yes it can be scary, but I love you. So much. And god, do you know how long I was trying to date you for Yuuri? Do you know how long I suffered? Two _years_ Yuuri Katsuki! Two years of the friend zone before you _finally_ realised that maybe, just maybe, I wasn’t just, and I quote ‘like that with everyone’. Do you really think I would throw this all away after just a few months?”

Yuuri lets out a shaky laugh that pairs as a quiet sob of relief. “I’ve told you before, I really am sorry about that.”

With the awkwardness between them starting to dissipate, Victor leans over and places a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “We need to talk more about all of… _this_ but know that I wouldn’t give you up for anything.” He whispers. “I’ll stay with you for as long as you’ll have me.”

And there it is, that warm feeling that comes whenever he’s with Victor, whenever Victor holds him close and whispers his sincere devotion to him. The softness of Victor’s voice and words seep into Yuuri and spread a calmness through him. “I love you.” Yuuri says, and he realises that now tears are falling from his own eyes too. “I love you so much.”

Victor gives him a loving smile and leans in to kiss him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
